


Two Halves, Make a Whole

by ChimChim0410



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChim0410/pseuds/ChimChim0410
Summary: Life can be a bitch, but I guess sometimes it can show you the sweet taste after the bitter one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this deep in my computer lost in the countless of files and I guess I forgot to post it. It was in a notebook and I transcribed it. So here it is.

# Two Halves, Make a Whole

 

She was walking alone with her head down. Not caring about who bumped into her or other men’s cat calling. Her best friend who had ended up dating her had just crushed her heart after all those years of friendship and 4 years of relationship between them. He sent them down the drain. She was walking without a destination.

 

Walking with a broken heart, walking without notion, and walking while trying to feel numb. When she finally looked up, she saw she was surrounded by a wall of flowers and remembered it was the garden in front of her dance academy.

 

Right where he confessed to her, when she always thought it was wrong to like her best friend and always thought he would never like her because he knew EVERYTHING about her, her strengths and weaknesses, her flaws and talents, yet he went and confessed on a warm summer day right after her dance practice.

 

She then thought ‘What happened to us? Why did I stay for the last two years with him when I knew?’, her heart answered ‘Because you fell too fast and too deep.,’ and her sub-conscious answered ‘Because you’re stubborn, clingy, stupid and blind. She was your best friend for fuck’s sake, you knew the moment she laid eyes on him that she liked him. Took her two whole years to get him but she did. You’re stupid.’

 

Tears were brimming in her eyes and when she turned around she heard voices, they sounded like a boy and a girl, arguing and one wanted to end things and surprisingly it was the girl. Right there, she saw the boy and it was one of her friend’s from high school, his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend left him there. “W-Woohyun?” she whispered and when she realized what she had done it was too late to back away because he had already seen her.

 

 “Yoongi?” he started walking over to her and tears were already falling out of her eyes except she didn’t feel them because all she thought was to comfort him. Even after all these years of not being there for each other, she still cared. When he was standing so close that she thought he could hear her heartbeat, she lifted her hands to his face and butterflies started flying all over her stomach.

 

 Anxiously, she touched his face but she tried her best to calm herself down because even though she had liked Woohyun, it seemed as though it was all happening too fast. Woohyun closed his eyes when he felt her touch, never had he felt that with his ex-girlfriend. He always thought that Sooyoong was just a high school crush, but now he knows that he always liked, no ,loved her that’s why he failed in his relationships because the only girl on his mind and heart was Sooyoong.

“Woohyun-ah~ Are you okay? Answer me truthfully. Please,” she asked him and immediately he opened his eyes. What he saw broke his heart, the girl he loved for the past two years was crying and she only cared about if he was okay.

 

“Yoongi, I’m fine but are you,” he started and wiped away the tears that kept streaming down her darkish skin marking them of the pain and sorrow she was feeling, “are you okay noona?” She smiled heartbreakingly, “I think so…,” she started but had to be very honest with him, “no.” In a second he had his arms wrapped around her small frame.

 

She couldn’t take it anymore and broke down in his unfamiliar, yet safe arms. Safer than when she was with her former boyfriend and more than likely to actually believe that not everyone might be like him and just leave. Maybe this time the scars from the past and the ones that are newly made will actually heal, but only time would tell us about this new story.


End file.
